


Driving FitzSimmons

by AchillesMonkey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e09 Repairs, Gen, Leo Fitz loves monkeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/pseuds/AchillesMonkey
Summary: A drabble exploring Agent Davis’s role and connection to FitzSimmons in episode 1x09.





	Driving FitzSimmons

Agent Davis glanced in the rearview mirror at the two scientists he was transporting back to their plane. They had chosen to sit together in the back seat instead of one up front with him, and Davis felt oddly like a parent driving the kids home from an activity. It didn’t help that Agents FitzSimmons looked young, and that he could clearly hear them bickering about how to best prank someone named Skye.

“Ugh, Fitz!” Davis glanced up in time to see Agent Simmons roll her eyes in disgust. “Where on earth are we going to find a monkey that understands stealth?”

“Monkeys are highly intelligent creatures, Simmons,” Fitz retorted, hugging his silver case as he frowned at his partner. “They already understand stealth! They have to be stealthy to hide from predators!”

“Agent Coulson would never allow us to have a monkey on the plane anyway, Fitz.”

“I don’t see why,” Fitz grumbled. “Maybe if I put together a PowerPoint on how a monkey on the plane would benefit the whole team? That worked for you and the fish tank until Director Fury said no.”

Davis was pretty sure Director Fury would say no to a monkey on a plane too, but he kept his mouth shut. Let the kids dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and for any kudos/comments! Feel free to check out my [Tumblr](http://unlessimwrongwhichyouknowimnot.tumblr.com)! I'm currently accepting prompts, preferably FitzSimmons prompts (platonic and/or romantic) for Engineering vs. Biochem!


End file.
